1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for identifying objects or their features using image data.
2. Related Technology
Traditionally knowledge about the goods and services available at a local establishment (i.e., a businesses) has been provided by word of mouth, advertising, or the yellow pages. With the internet, many businesses describe their goods and services on webpages. This information has provided a wealth of knowledge about goods and services available. However, a large percentage of the businesses either don't provide all the desired information or provide no information at all. In addition, this information can change over time. Thus, there exists a need to obtain local information.